


Warm, Like Your Hand in Mine

by wingsatmidnight



Series: Fins [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siren, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, I need to be possessed by the spirit of the horny to write porn and this was not it, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Please accept my vague implications that they bang, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsatmidnight/pseuds/wingsatmidnight
Summary: [“I know you’re awake.”“Then stop moving and give me ten more minutes."]Felix is terrible at mornings. Dimitri wakes him up to take him out on a date anyway.Written for Dimilix Week day 7: Marriage + Felix's Birthday
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Fins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	Warm, Like Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Siren AU I'm in the middle of putting together.
> 
> I recommend reading "From Sea to Shore" first but if you don't want to, all you need to know is that Felix is a siren who gave up his fins to live as a human with Dimitri.

Consciousness descends upon Dimitri slowly. He wakes to a tangle of dark hair pressed against his face and Felix clinging tightly to him, still deep in the clutches of sleep. He sighs, shifting slightly to evaluate just how tightly Felix is wrapped around him. There’s the hand tightly fisted in his shirt and the arm curled possessively around his waist. Felix did always have a habit of wrapping his legs around Dimitri too, but he’s managed to wind them around one of Dimitri’s legs so tightly that he doesn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of extricating himself without waking Felix.

If Dimitri hadn’t seen Felix’s tail and fins for himself when he was still a Siren, he’d swear Felix was at least part octopus.

He supposes he can’t blame Felix for being tired out, not after he’d essentially seduced him into bed at the stroke of midnight to very enthusiastically celebrate Felix’s birthday. Dimitri did have plans for the day though, and that required Felix to be awake.

“Felix?” He tries softly, stroking Felix’s side to rouse him gently. “Wake up, love.”

Dimitri feels Felix’s deep breaths pause, but all he gets in reply is a sleepy growl and Felix’s hold on him tightening. His lips tilt up in a smile and he brings his hand to gently comb through some of the tangles in Felix’s hair.

“I know you’re awake, Lix.”

“Then stop moving and give me ten more minutes,” comes the muffled reply from where Felix’s face is pressed to Dimitri’s chest.

He can’t help the soft laugh that bubbles up from his chest, Felix is downright adorable when he’s sleepy. Apparently, the slight movement of Felix’s human pillow trying to hold back laughter is enough to get him moving and Dimitri suddenly finds himself pinned on his back, hands automatically finding their way to Felix's hips where he's straddling his waist.

Still heavy-lidded amber eyes squint down at Dimitri. He watches as Felix braces himself against his chest to arch his back and stretch the way he always does in the mornings. Just that usually, Dimitri isn’t underneath Felix, watching the collar of his loose sleep shirt (swiped from a pile of Dimitri’s clean laundry) fall down one shoulder to expose the trail of marks he’d kissed into Felix’s skin the night before.

“Told you to stop moving.” Felix’s voice is still rough with sleep as he brings a hand up to rub at his eyes.

“Good morning to you too.” Dimitri’s thumbs unconsciously rub circles into Felix’s sides, eliciting a shiver that seems to travel up Felix’s body.

Felix pauses and Dimitri gets a glimpse of a smirk that can only be described as devilish before Felix is leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“I hope you aren’t expecting a repeat performance of last night. You see, my husband made sure I would still be feeling how much he loved me the morning after.”

Dimitri can’t stop himself from pulling Felix into a kiss, hands coming up to tangle in his hair as he flips their positions, letting the weight of his body press Felix down into the mattress the way he knows Felix likes. Felix rarely teased. Dimitri was always powerless to resist when he did.

Felix has one hand tangled in Dimitri’s hair and one hand cupping his cheek, thumb gently stroking his cheekbone when they part. He looks beautiful like this, Dimitri thinks, with his reddened lips just barely parted, dark hair spilling across the pillow like midnight ink and hazy eyes vaguely meeting the bright blue of Dimitri’s good eye. Felix’s touch is like Siren-song and Dimitri’s so caught up in its thrall that he’s tempted to do away with his plans and spend Felix’s birthday in bed with him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asks belatedly, wakefulness finally catching up to him enough to understand the implication behind Felix’s teasing.

Felix shakes his head. “I’m fine, just a little sore.”

Dimitri hums, leaning into the hand still cupping his cheek before turning to press a kiss to where Felix’s wedding band rests. He hears a choked off noise and he can see Felix’s cheeks reddening out of the corner of his eye. It seems that he’s now awake enough for embarrassment to kick in.

“Love, we’ve been married a month and we were engaged a whole year before that. Surely you’re used to me doing this by now?”

“It’ll take me a lifetime to get used to that.”

“Then it’s a good thing we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together, hmm?” Dimitri presses another kiss to Felix’s palm for good measure.

“Sap,” Felix hisses, tugging on Dimitri’s hair with his other hand. “Don’t know why I married you.”

“Maybe it’s because I love you and you love me?”

Felix pushes Dimitri away by his face in response. “I thought you had plans for us today that you refused to tell me about? Now get off and let me get dressed.”

Dimitri rolls onto his side, freeing Felix and watching as his husband examines the marks he’d left on his neck in the mirror, prodding at them while grumbling indistinctly about needing to wear a turtleneck to hide them. A sense of possessive satisfaction rises in him knowing that he’s marked Felix as his. As if the trail of marks blooming down Dimitri’s own chest and their matching rings aren’t enough proof that they’re a complete set.

When he’s had enough of watching Felix rummage in their wardrobe for suitable clothes, he gets out of bed to join him, passing Felix the shirt he’s looking for as Felix presses the leather jacket he’d bought him for his most recent birthday into his hands.

Warmth suffuses Dimitri’s chest and he leans in to press a kiss to Felix's cheek.

“I love you, Lix,” he murmurs.

“I know. Me too,” Felix murmurs back and Dimitri smiles.

-

The aquarium is relatively quiet and Dimitri is thankful for the lack of crowds. Felix gets tense around too many people. Now, he’s relaxed as they sit in front of a huge glass panel, pointing out some of the fish as he leans into Dimitri’s side.

“That one used to be a real delicacy among the court. Never could figure out why, it’s full of nothing but bones. Complete waste of a fish.”

Felix couldn’t show Dimitri the underwater capital where he’d grown up the way Dimitri’s showed him the ins and outs of Fhirdiad, but he does his best to make up for it. Dimitri loves watching how Felix’s sharp edges soften with the weight of an arm around his waist and the childlike joy in his voice as he feeds Dimitri stories about the world he came from.

Sometimes, Dimitri wonders if Felix was like this when he was a child, open and happy and warm with an unconscious tendency to cling to the people he loved. So different from the man with sharp eyes and even sharper tongue he fell in love with at first sight. Yet in moments like this, Dimitri thinks he would have loved Felix as a child too.

He wraps his arms tighter around Felix’s waist as he takes in the ethereal way the dim lighting of the aquarium catches Felix’s face. He’s careful not to mess up the careful way Felix has styled his hair as he leans in to nuzzle it and press kisses to Felix’s temple. Beneath the scents of the shampoo he steals from Dimitri and the pine needles of his favourite tea, Felix still smells of sea salt and waves.

“You miss it,” Dimitri’s breath ghosts over Felix’s ear.

“Of course I do.”

“Do you-”

“Dimitri.” Felix cuts Dimitri off sharply as he turns to face him with narrowed eyes.

Felix sighs and his expression softens as he cups Dimitri’s cheeks in his hands.

“Mitya, how could I ever regret you?”

He tugs Dimitri close to press their foreheads together and somehow, it feels more intimate than a kiss. Felix holds him there for a while, stroking across his cheeks with his thumbs as they trade breaths.

"Mitya," Felix breathes hot against Dimitri's lips before leaning in to kiss him, and he understands everything that Felix cannot express with words; the depth of his love for Dimitri, that he would never trade Dimitri for anything, that he is happiest navigating the world knowing that Dimitri will always be by his side.

Dimitri chases Felix's lips when he pulls away only to be met with firm hands against his chest and a hiss of 'we're in public!' but Felix's voice is soft and his amber eyes are warm.

"Later," he promises. "When we're home."

 _My home is wherever you are_ , Dimitri wants to say and kiss Felix regardless. Instead, he nods and moves to stand.

"Shall we go home then, love?" He asks instead, holding out his hand.

"You're insatiable." There's no heat to Felix's words, just a tiny smile as he shakes his head. He takes Dimitri's hand and squeezes it a little, letting Dimitri lead the way.

"Is it really so terrible that I want to spoil my husband on his birthday?"

"Dimitri, you've been spoiling me since the day we met. You can't spoil me more than you already do."

"Ah, but I can still try." Dimitri smiles. Felix is on his blind side, so Dimitri can't quite see his face, but he knows Felix's smile is a match for his own.

"You always do."

Dimitri feels Felix lean into his side for just a moment before quickening his steps to tug him along, impatience already showing. This is true happiness, Dimitri thinks, being led home by his beloved with the promise of forever ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will!!! Write this AU!!! Someday!!!
> 
> In the meantime, please accept what was meant to be the payoff to the whole AU. (Also yes, they go home and bang)
> 
> Catch me screaming on Twitter!  
> [@wingsatmidnight](https://twitter.com/wingsatmidnight)


End file.
